This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Drs. Chris Collins, Qing Yang, Vaughan, Garwood, Ugurbil, and respective staffs are collaborating to identify and characterize the limitations, and to discover and develop new solution for MRI of humans at 7T and higher. The Penn State Hershey Medical Center Lab of Drs. Collins and Yang (formerly that of Dr. Michael Smith), has pioneered the development of high fidelity, highly segmented human anatomic models for numerical simulations of SNR, SAR, B1 uniformity and other physical parameters. Through theoretical simulation and empirical validation, we are able to explore the problems and find new solutions to human imaging at unprecedented field strengths. This work is supported in part by a Minnesota sub-contract to Penn State's NIH-PAR-02-010, and by Penn State's subcontract with Vaughan's NIH-EB000895.